deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Story Mode
versus Zack during Ryu's Story Mode in Dead or Alive 4.]] Story Mode is a gameplay mode where you play along your selected character's story of a game in the ''Dead or Alive'' series. Story Mode consits of a seven to eight round fighting match that contains cutscenes, a final boss, and as of Dead or Alive 3, a CG ending for each character. In Dead or Alive: Dimensions, Story Mode was renamed Chronicle Mode, as it covers the main series of the series from the [[Dead or Alive (game)|first Dead or Alive]] to Dead or Alive 4, rather then featuring a completely new story of its own. Its gameplay also differs greatly from Story Modes in previous titles. Gameplay Concept Dead or Alive 2 Story Mode has first used in Dead or Alive 2. There is a total of 7 stages in the Dead or Alive 2 Story Mode. Basically, the player starts stage 1 by fighting a random selected character. After stage 1, cutscenes will appear. In this mode, cutscenes will come randomly for each character. Characters will have around 3-4 cutscenes. The one thing all the fighters have in common is that they will fight a random opponent in the Danger Zone. After the last cutscene fight, the character will face the final boss, Gohyakumine Bankotsubo. After the fight with Bankotsubo, the character's ending will appear. The endings are shown in gameplay graphics, not in CG graphics. The only ending that will show after the credits, and not after the fight with the Tengu is Kasumi's ending. Dead or Alive 3 and Dead or Alive 4 The concept of Story Mode in Dead or Alive 3 and Dead or Alive 4 are very similar. However, the Dead or Alive 3 Story Mode has 7 stages and the Dead or Alive 4 Story Mode has 8 stages. Dead Or Alive 3 Story Mode has 2 cutscenes and a CG ending while in Dead Or Alive 4 Story Mode there will be usually 3 cutscenes and a CG ending. In Dead or Alive 3, the player will fight two random characters in the first two stages. In Dead or Alive 4, the player will fight three random characters in the first three stages. Cutscenes will only appear after fighting the first few random characters and on the second to last stage. In the final stage, you will fight the final boss. Not every characters cutscenes will correspond to one another, for instance Christie does not fight Bayman like he does in his Story Mode. However, in Dead or Alive 4, not everyone has the same final boss. The character that appears as the final boss the most is Alpha-152. Others will have different ones, basically depending on who is involved in their story. For instance, Eliot's final boss is Gen Fu because in his story, Eliot must prove to Gen Fu his martial arts. After defeating the final boss, the ending will appear. Also in Dead or Alive 4, most of the characters will be up against Helena in any part of their story mode. Dead or Alive: Dimensions Chronicle Mode is like Story Mode, but recaps the main story of the Dead or Alive series, and include new details never touched upon before. Unlike previous titles, instead of featuring indiviual stories for each playable characters, was one, linear story split into five chapters, plus a prologue. In each chapter, the player fights everybody who entered the part's assossiated tournament at least once. The player cannot chose which character to play in Chronicle mode, and for the most part, the role of the player-character often changes between Kasumi, Ayane, Hayate, and Ryu Hayabusa, as they are the main characters of the story. In the final chapter, the player-character is always Helena Douglas, as the focus of the chapter is on her. Dead Or Alive 5 Like Dimensions, Dead Or Alive 5 will feature one whole story mode instead of little individual stories. It will take you through the story of Dead Or Alive through a series of character swaps. As a result, it isn't possible to actually unlock character-specific endings. Also, the story remains the same despite the latest updates. Dead or Alive 6 Dead or Alive 6 ''story mode is exactly like 5. However, player can choose character order or chronological order. In addition, unlike ''Dead or Alive 5, the story mode gets altered with various character additions. Category:Gameplay Category:Modes